


Comfort

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an assignment from my humanities teacher, we had to write about an emotion. I wrote about comfort and this happened. This is all my oc, no actual characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is super short and kinda sucky, but I liked it so I decided to post it here. So, enjoy i guess.

Everyone craves comfort. That's what he realized during his time in Thedas. At the best and the worst times in their lives, some part of them called out to be comforted. He found them and helped them, following anguished calls to broken minds and bodies. Although some did't welcome him as readily as others did, he always found a way to help them. And he loved it, the looks on their faces when they finally got what their heart had been calling for.

Then the sky opened up. So many people called, pulling him in every direction. He could not keep up, but suddenly he was pulled almost fully to one being. The being was so confused and scared, their soul was connected to the sky's tear. He followed them to help, he watched them close the sky's tear and saw their soul ease slightly. They made themselves a family from all across Thedas and found comfort and happiness without his help. That excited him, to know that people could fix themselves and they didn't need to rely on him.

But wherever the being went, there was death. So much death and so many suffering, so many calling out. The cries overwhelmed him at first, but eventually the pain and suffering became normal. The demons didn't phase him, or the being eventually. And the demons instilled fear and hopelessness that he couldn't fix, that was what scared him. 

The the tear closed and the being fixed it, destroyed the false god and restored Thedas. Many died and more called for comfort from him, but even more stopped calling to him anymore. They found comfort in each other and the being that saved them.

He was no longer needed, and he found comfort in that.


End file.
